Be Good to Me
by oOJBGleek101Oo
Summary: This is my first story. Im not good at summaries. If you could review and give me some ideas that would be great. Im going to need major help for this story. Troyella zekepay, jelsi, chaylor, and RyanOC
1. Chapter 1

Be Good to Me

**Bold- Narrator**

_Italics- Characters voices_

**Bold- Flashes of story**

Song in background song – Ashley Tisdale's Be Good to Me

**What happens when two people meant for each other are broken?**

"_I love you Gabi"_

**Shows Troy and Gabi hugging and laughing.**

**Because one little mistake that somebody witnessed.**

**Shows a sad and disappointed Gabriella running from Troy**

"_Gabi I didn't mean to. I promise."_

"_Yeah right Troy I saw it with my own two eyes"_

**Will Gabriella take a stand and show Troy how she really feels?**

**Shows Gabi singing "be good to me"**

**Or will they be apart forever?**

**Shows Troy running up to Gabriella but Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi stand in the way.**

"_Gabi I ….."_

"_You what Troy?!?"_

"_I need you more than you could ever know and your probably better off with out me."_

**Shows a shocked Gabriella**

**Starring **

**Zac Efron as Troy**

**Shows Troy Smiling**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella**

**Shows Gabriella Laughing**

**With**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad**

**Oylessa Rulin as Kelsi**

**Ryne Sanborn as Jason**

**Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke**

**Shows gang hanging out and having fun laughing and smiling**

**Coming soon to a monitor near you **

**Be Good To Me**

**A Troyella with; Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, and RyanOC**


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n: I don't own anything.)

**Bold Troy's Thoughts**

_Italics is flashbacks_

_Gotta Getcha Head in the game _

_Gotta gotta getcha head in the game_

The familiar Ringtone filled Troy Bolton's ears. He turned over and groaned grabbing his phone. His alarm kept going signaling that it was 6:30 am time to get ready for school. He hit the snooze button and rolled back over putting his covers over his head. He was not ready to get up.

**I don't want to go to school today. I can't face Gabby or anyone not after what happened Friday.**

_Troy walks up behind Gabriella Montez who was shutting her locker, and puts his hands over her eyes_

"_Guess who?"_

_Gabriella giggled "Ummm….. The muffin man?"_

"_Nope guess again"_

"_Hmmm... Are you good looking or handsome in anyway?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Hmmm then I guess you can't be my best friend Troy Bolton" Gabriella stated while giggling_

_Troy let go of her offended and she turned around to laugh at the mock hurt expression on his face._

"_Aww I'm sorry playmaker did I hurt that big ego of yours?"_

"_Yes." Troy pouted_

"_I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"_

"_Next time we're out you get to buy Ice Cream. And I need a hug."_

"_Hmm… The ice cream I can do… But that hug I'm not so sure about" she teased._

"_Well then I guess I will have to take matters into my own hands." Troy smirked._

"_What?" Gabriella started getting scared. She knew what Troy was capable of._

"_Yup. I will get that hug if it's the last thing I do."_

"_Uh oh." Gabriella took off running down the hall._

_Troy chased after her. Both of them laughing. Troy didn't realize how fast Gabby actually was. He was shocked. She turned around and was running backwards. She stuck her tongue out at Troy and taunted him._

"_You'll never catch me!" then she turned back around and took off around the corner._

"_Oh I will get you Gabby." He took off after her. He finally caught up to her as she was by Sharpay's Locker Chatting with Sharpay and Zeke. Troy rolled his eyes and thought 'typical Gabby always is talking' He snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind. _

"_Gotcha" he laughed as she jumped._

"_Geeze Troy you scared me!" _

_He laughed at her. She just glared._

"_Oh you think it's funny do you?" she asked._

_Troy still laughing. "Y-yeah. Oh man you jumped like 3 feet in the a-air." He said clutching his stomach._

"_I'm glad that I could be your entertainment." She huffed and turned to face Sharpay and Zeke and crossed her arms and sat there pouting. Sharpay and Zeke just laughed and watched the two in amusement. They were always like this. Always so cute around each other. The gang was hoping that the two "Best Friends" would just become a couple. But they were stubborn and told their friends that they were just friends. Nothing more. Of course the gang knew they liked each other as more._

"_Oh come on Gabby. Please forgive me?"_

"_No"_

_Gabby went to walk backwards but bumped into Chad as him and Taylor was coming to talk to their friends. Gabby lost her Balance but luckily Troy had good Reflexes. He instantly caught her. They both looked at each other forgetting that everyone was watching them. Troy leaned in and was caught up in the moment. He placed his lips on hers. He felt this shock wave through his body. What was happening? He realized what he did and pulled away. He looked at Gabby who looked shocked. "Crap" he thought. She is never going to speak to me again. He looked up and saw the gang looking at him equally shocked. Before anyone could say anything he started walking backwards._

"_Um. I uh. I forgot my mom wanted me to uh feed the horse. Ya the horse. Gotta go see ya." He started running away before he heard people call after him._

"_Troy wait!" Gabby yelled. She felt horrible. Why didn't she say anything? She turned and looked at the gang and saw their shocked faces. Then she couldn't help but roll her eyes at Chad who was talking to himself. "Horse? Since when did Troy get a Horse? Why didn't he tell me? Why that little. Oh maybe he will let me ride it!" Everyone looked at him like he had three heads._

"_What?" he asked clearly confused._

_Taylor smacked him on the back of his head. _

"_Troy doesn't have a horse you idiot. He made that as an excuse to run away." She said exasperated wondering what was wrong with her boyfriend."_

"_Oh…." _

_They turned to their attention to Gabby and all gave her sympathetic looks._

_She sighed and walked away._

**I cannot face anyone today. No. I just won't go to school.**

And with that Troy fell back asleep.

Alright tell me what you thought. Hopefully I will be able to update soon!


End file.
